


the sky for you

by dansedanse (orphan_account)



Series: Hanging On [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Family, Gen, Tragedy, not sure what to write, probably these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dansedanse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about what two brothers would do for each other. Set before and during the film's timeline.</p><p>Personal prompt: Use a favourite line. Make this quick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sky for you

The one time he bit down on a peanut butter sandwich, Hiro was rushed to the emergency room of San Fransokyo Hospital. Nobody thought it could be that serious, but it was.

Older brother Tadashi, still too young to know better then, truly believed he would lose his closest kin. "I'll tear down the sky if it'll save him," he sobbed. But Hiro pulled through, and Tadashi was thankful.

Years later, when Hiro was about to realise his potential, beloved Tadashi went up in flame and smoke. Against all hope, Hiro tearing down the sky would not bring him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a long time. This is my first piece after about a year away from fandom, and on AO3 too. Big Hero 6 has brought me down this path again.
> 
> I spent maybe about five minutes lying in bed thinking about this, and maybe another ten actually writing and editing it at one in the morning, amidst post-movie withdrawal.
> 
> I'm aware this piece could have been written much better, but I'm not that skilled a writer, and... Well, just let me get this off my chest.
> 
> Including this last sentence, this footnote is a hundred words long.


End file.
